Yule tide Christmas Ball
by georgeweasleygirl27
Summary: The Ministry has made a new tradition in the wizarding world for the christmas season, Hermione hasn't got a date. Fred thinks his twin and the love of his life is going together, but when he finds out the truth, does he asks Hermione or does he makes it look like a mystery date. FW/HG/GW..
1. Chapter 1

It's been 7months since the war has ended. Today is December 2nd and Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been working for the ministry since a month after the war. Harry and Ron were aurors, and Hermione working in the Department of magical creatures. Since the war; the ministry thought it would be a good Idea to hold an annual Yule tide Christmas ball. Not one Witch or Wizard didn't know what to think of it or how to react about it. But it sounded exciting.

"So what you lot think about this ball going on?" Ron asked as he walked along side Hermione and Harry.

"I think it would be fantastic," Harry replied as he continued to walk.

"Yes, it would help to get the war off of everyone's mind. Have a little fun," Hermione stated her thought about it.

"Since when, when did you ever think about fun?" Ron asked in his sarcastic tone.

"I have fun," Hermione retorted when her anger started to rise.

"Since when!" Ron asked waiting for an answer.

"Alright you two, right now is not the time to start a fight," Harry interrupted as they enter the floo to return to the burrows.

When Ron, Harry, and Hermione returned to the burrows. It was dinner time. Ginny just got done setting the table when Harry came up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Luna went over to hug Ron. They had been dating about a week, they were happy, and everyone was happy for them.

"What no kiss or hug for me?" The voice asked Hermione as she enter in the living room.

"Or me," another voice teased.

"Fred, George, quit teasing Hermione, Come everyone time for dinner," Molly piped walking to the table. Everyone joined Molly at the table for dinner. When Hermione enter the kitchen table there was only a seat next to Fred. Boy Hermione was dreading this; she had to sit next to the one and only prankster, a Weasley twin.

Hermione nervously sat in the seat next to none other than Fred. Molly asked Hermione, Ron and Harry about their day.

"How was your day at the ministry, dearies?" Molly asked.

"Well extraordinary I should say," Harry started.

Molly watched Harry as he spoke with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"The Ministry is going to put a ball together for Christmas, it's known as the Yule tide Christmas ball. It's something new; all employees and war heroines are invited and their guest." Harry explained.

"That sounds odd, but it's different, I'm sure you would all have fun," Molly said.

"Hermione, we got to do some major shopping," Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione would like to go, but she didn't have the money to go buy a new dress or she didn't have a date. She was down about it, that's why she decided not to go. If she didn't go she wouldn't feel bad about it.

"I'm not going," Hermione said as all seven pair of eyes set on her.

"Not going, why?" Ginny cried.

"Well I don't have the money to buy a new dress, plus I haven't got anyone to go with," Hermione said as she looked down with embarrassment creeping up her cheeks.

"Hermione, I think George or Fred would be happy to take you to the ball," Molly said.

"That's okay they probably already have dates; I don't think they want to go with someone boring as me," Hermione said trying to hold back tears that stung her eyes.

"Not everyone thinks like that Hermione," Fred muttered.

Hermione ignored Fred's choice of words. She pushed her plate away and stood up.

"Molly thanks for the dinner, but I must be going," Hermione hurriedly standing up and collected her things and went to the door.

"I told you, she doesn't like to have fun," Ron piped.

Fred watched her walk out the door, when he heard Ron's choice of words; he hurriedly got up and went after Hermione. Fred seen her walking to the apparition point, He called for her.

"Hermione,"

"Hermione,"

Hermione turned around; she had tears on her cheeks as she looked at Fred. He saw the sadness that the poor girl was feeling, but before he could say anything she was gone.

"Damn," Fred cursed as he kicked the ground.

Hermione landed in her flat. She walked over to the loveseat in her living room and plumped down on it with her hands to her face as she cried. She knew it was stupid for feeling sorry for herself. But she couldn't help feeling the hurt that had corrupted her and it hurt.

Back at the burrows, Fred was sitting at the table with George and Harry playing a muggle game called Sorry. Fred couldn't get Hermione out of his mind of how broke she looked. Fred didn't know how to help her, but he was going to find a way.

"I can't believe Hermione would think, that we think she boring," Fred told George as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Maybe she's nervous, you know the only dance she ever went to or with was with Victor Krum," George reasoned.

"Well do you think she's boring?" Fred asked George.

"Well no, I don't think she is, interesting, yes; but boring no," George replied.

"Do you think she's nice looking?" Fred asked.

"Hermione's a beautiful girl, there's nothing bad about her," George said seriously.

Harry notice Fred asking George all these questions, and wondered what he was trying to get at, So He asked Fred.

"Fred, what's your perspective about all of this?" Harry questioned.

"You mean about Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Harry replied as he waited for what he wanted to hear about Fred's thoughts about Hermione.

"Hermione is not boring, I've seen her in action about thing, plus I think Hermione is very beautiful, plus Iloveher," Fred said as he said the last part fast, thinking George and Harry couldn't catch it,

"What was that last part?" George asked curiously.

"Nothing," Fred blushed.

"Sure it was nothing," Harry laughed.

"I said it was nothing let's move on, come on let's start this game," as Fred said as he picked up his pieces.

**Meanwhile at Hermione's**

Hermione slowly lifted herself off of the loveseat as she wiped her tears away. She made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She stood there looking into the glass. "Why do you I have to be so boring," Hermione scowled at herself.

**Outside of Hermione's apartment**

George walked up to her apartment, he could get it out of his head of what he caught of what Fred said before they started playing the game, he caught it, Fred had said that he loves her.

George shook himself from his thoughts before knocking.

Hermione heard a knock. She looked up at the clock it said it was after midnight. "Who would be here at this time of night," Hermione thought as she sat the cup in the sink.

She walked out of the kitchen Yelling. "I'm coming,"

When she got to the door she hurried and opened the door, to her surprise it was George.

"George," she called as he turned around.

"Hey Hermione, you mind if I come in, it's kind of freezing out here," George greeted.

"Um sure, please come in," Hermione said as she held open the door wider for George to enter.

This was the first time he had ever been inside of Hermione's place; it was so much like her as he looked around. But his gaze was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"George why are you hear, if this is about what your mum said at dinner, you don't have too," Hermione explained.

When George realized that she was talking, he jumped from is thought's.  
"No Hermione, I would love to take you, but someone wouldn't like it too well," George stated.

"Oh," Hermione said meekly.

"I just came to see if you were okay," George said nervously.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied.

"Well from what it looks like, that you've been crying so I really would actually say that you're fine," George said worriedly.

Hermione went over to the loveseat and sat down, and George followed the same move as he sat next to her. As tears formed in her eyes once more, they started to fall. George caught this.

"Hey, Hey," George said as Hermione fall into his lap and cried.

"What's wrong, love?" George asked softly.

"Am…am I boring George?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh Hermione, no; where would you get an Idea like that?" George asked.

"Ron"

"Well Love, many people don't think your boring; plus Ron's a prat," George told Hermione as he brushed her hair away from her face with is fingers in comfort.

"Thank you! George thanks for coming to see if I was okay," Hermione gave a teary smile.

"Anytime, Love," George smiled.

Hermione relaxed back into George's side as he held her. Outside there was someone watching them from the window, that someone had a pang of jealousy pass through him as a tear escaped his eyes. He slowly walked away as his twin and the love of his life continued.

** I hope you like it, please review and let me know what you think! and YES! Fred Won! but I thought sine George was off by on I turned it into a FW/HG/GW fic but in the end Fred wins the Girl... Sorry to my George fans, I'll do a one shot with George and Hermione soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

George notice that it was getting late he looked at the clock, it read after two in the morning. Hermione looked tired. George knew she needed her rest. Then he thought of an idea, an idea that would make her happy, he would take her to go buy a dress and have lunch.

Hermione, why don't you go get some rest, and tomorrow I'm taking you to go get you a dress, and we can have lunch afterwards." George told Hermione as he stood to leave.

"George you don't have to do that," Hermione stated.

"As we are friends, let me, please," George begged like a child.

Hermione knew she couldn't win, so she just gave up. "Oh alright, we'll go tomorrow," Hermione said in defeat.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eleven," George smiled.

George gave Hermione a hug, and told her not to be late. They said their goodbyes and Hermione shut the door behind him. Hermione left out a heavy sigh, and went to her room to go to bed.

When George reached the flat, Hermione's wasn't that far from his. When George walked in, that someone was sitting in the living room in the dark. With a flick of his wand George made the lights appear. George saw Fred sitting in chair with his arms folded to his chest.

"What are you doing up?" George asked Fred.

"I could ask you the same dear twin; where have you been?" Fred asked in anger.

"I thought you were my twin, my brother, not my father," George retorted.

George was getting tired of his attitude; he wondered what's got his wand all in a knot.

"Fine, so you don't get your wand all in a knot I was visiting a friend," George said in a controlled manner.

"Oh so she just a friend you say," Fred said sarcastically.

Then George stopped. How did he know that the friend he was talking about was a she, wait a minute, Fred was spying on him.

"You were spying on me, I can't believe you Fred," George stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen as Fred followed him.

"I wasn't spying, it was bad timing, I wanted to go asked Hermione to the ball, but I guess you beat me to it," Fred said in a jealous tone.

"Is that what you think, that I went there to ask her to the ball?" George asked.

"Isn't that why you went to see her?" Fred asked.

"No Fred, I went there to see if she was okay, that's what friends do when their friends leave in the middle of dinner crying; Boy for someone that loves her is sure getting over his head," George replied.

"Oh," Fred said.

"She thought at First I was there to ask her, but I told her that someone that I know wouldn't like that too much,"

"Did she ask who?" Fred asked

"No, but I'm taking Hermione tomorrow to go buy a dress and take her for lunch afterwards," George replied.

"Alright, but make sure it's a good dress, and no funny business," Fred warned.

"Who me, never," George said innocently.

"George," Fred warned him again.

"I'm kidding calm down, but I get to have dance out of this," George stated.

"We'll see," Fred laughed.

George went to bed, while Fred stayed up. He had to figure out how to ask Hermione to go to the Christmas ball with him. Fred had to come up with a plan.

George woke from the sun shining in his eyes; he turned turn to his clock on the night stand. The clock read 10:33, George was late. George ran to the bathroom to get is shower. Ten minutes later George ran back to his room and got dressed. George finally got ready and ran through the shop, and Fred stopped him.

"George, I have a problem; I can't figure out how to ask Hermione to the ball," Fred cried.

"Calm down Fred, I'll think of something but until then I'm late," George hurried.

George ran out of the shop, leaving a shock and speechless Fred. George made it to Hermione's apartment. George knocked on the door and waited. The door opened by none other than his little sister Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm here to take Hermione out to buy a dress. What are you doing here?" George asked Ginny.

"Well George; since its Saturday, I come over to Hermione's just to chat," Ginny told George with a do you have to know look.

"Well can I come in? Where's Hermione?" George asked.

"Come on," Ginny greeted before shutting the door. "She's upstairs getting ready," Ginny stated.

"Great," George said as he waited patiently for Hermione to return.

Hermione grabbed her coat and walked downstairs. Then she heard two People talking, George was here. She couldn't believe that he remembered about taking her today. "A Weasley twin always keeps their promises," rang in her head. She giggled a little. As Hermione came to the last step. George turned her way. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in mint green. George shook his head to clear of thoughts. It was bad to think of the love of his brother's life.

Hermione greeted George with a hug, which he friendly returned.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," George grinned.

"So you ready to go?" George asked.

"Um sure, Bye Ginny," Hermione said as she took George's arm and out the door they went.

George and Hermione made their way through Daigon Alley and went to the first dress shop they came across of. They went inside, when they were greet by the seamstress named Ashley.

"Hello my name is Ashley, What can I do for you today?" Ashley greeted.

"Well I'm here to buy my beautiful friend here a dress for the ball," George told Ashley as he presented Hermione.

Hermione blushed at George's choice of words. But that was short lived when Ashley spoke.

"It's Fred is it, Fred Weasley?" Ashley asked.

"No I'm George," George said with a down cast on his face.

Anyone could not recognize him as George; but as Fred. Sometimes George hated it. Sometimes he felt like he lived in Fred's shadow. Hermione notice how quickly down George became, she felt bad for him. Hermione had to say something.

"George and Fred might look alike but they are totally different. I can tell George apart from Fred. It's not that hard, George is sweet and sensitive, While Fred is caring and kind." Hermione told Ashley with the facts of the Weasley twins.

"Ah I see, well George I'm sorry for the mix up, so what can I find you two today?" Ashley asked.

"Well we are looking for a dress for the ball," George replied.

"Well I got a few that would look beautifully on you," Ashley directed to Hermione.

So Hermione followed Ashley to the dress, First Hermione tried on a gold one. To get George's approval, Hermione walked out to show him. George looked up at Hermione.

"To shiny love," George shook his head.

So Hermione agreed and went back to the dressing room and tried on an Ice blue dress. She went and showed George. George shook his head no. Then 5 minutes later Hermione came out in a red one, George said no, Then Ashley got another dress out it was mint green, Hermione tried it on. She looked into the mirror; she looked really beautiful in this one, Hermione walked out in to show George.

George saw Hermione approaching with the most beautiful mint dress; it matched her hair and eyes beautifully. George was speechless of when he saw Hermione in the dress. She looked so beautiful. George just shook his head to a yes in a way of loss for words.

"You like it?" Hermione asked.

"I love it, Hermione you look beautiful in that dress," George told Hermione with amazement.

"Whoever this bloke is that takes you to this ball, you're going to knock his socks off.

Hermione blushed with deep rose color that went to her cheeks.

"So I guess you're taking the dress then?" Ashley asked.

"Yes!" George said happily.

George paid for the dress and they we're off for lunch. The dress was expensive, Hermione tried to pay for half of it, but George would accept it. So George took Hermione to this place for lunch it looked really expensive as well. Hermione couldn't help feel guilty.

"Hermione stop worrying. Everything is covered Fred and I come here all the time?" George stated.

"Speaking of Fred; George where is Fred? Has he gotten a date yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well He really likes this girl, but he's afraid to ask her to the ball, He really like her," George replied.

"Oh so do you have a date?" Hermione asked.

"Well no not yet," George said shyly.

"You want to go, at least I could do since you bought me a dress," Hermione smiled nervously.

George thought for a moment, he knew this was wrong to do to Fred, but he had a plan about this, He'll talk to Fred about it when he got home. So he looked at Hermione.

"So you want to go with me?" George asked.

"Well it's the least I could do after all, so you willing to go with me then?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione," George grinned as he thought about his plan.

"Great,"

George and Hermione finished their lunch and George walked her home. After saying their goodbyes, George made his way to the shop. Fred was waiting there patiently for George's returned.

George walked in the shop. Fred jumped over to the counter and went to his twin.

"Well did you guys get a dress?" Fred asked.

"Yes," George replied.

"What color is it? What does she look like in it," Fred asked many questions.

"It's a secret, but I got a problem Fred!" George stated.

"What is it; what's wrong?" Fred asked with worry.

"Hermione asked me to the ball," George said.

"What did you tell her?" Fred asked.

"Well I know you want to go with her, so I thought I would take, or let her think I'm taking her, I know it's mean, but this is the only way it's going to work, but I was thinking, to have her meet me at the fountain at the ministry, instead of me being there, you will be in my place." George explained.

Fred stood and thought for a while; George thought it was a great idea about it since Fred couldn't find a way to ask her, Fred looked blank and George thought he did the unthinkable, this was it Fred's going to go all mad on him, So George waited for Fred to act, but nothing. Then Fred got a big smile on his face. He looked up at George and yelled.

"George you're brilliant," Fred yelled with happiness.

"Thanks, so you're set to go," George smiled as he walked away.

Then Fred caught up to George and to his arm around George's shoulder and gave it a smack.

"Well Georgie! Who are you going with?" Fred asked.

TBC…

I know it was mean with George's plan But it's the Weasley twins they can fix anything. I would like to thank you for the reviews, and favorites and follows; it means so much to me… Thank you! So please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Georgie! Who are you going with?" Fred asked.

George stopped in mid-step. Who was he going with? Everything that was going on with Hermione and Fred; he forgot to think about himself.

I haven't got a slightest Idea, to whom to ask to the ball," George sighed.

"I thought you were taking Hermione,"

Fred and George jumped to the voice of none other than their little sister Ginny Weasley. Both brothers stared wide eyed at Ginny, and they both started to stuttered.

"Well… you sssseeeee, the thing is." George tried to explain.

Ginny couldn't believe her brothers that they would put a prank into this, Hermione is really looking forward into going if it has to be with George if that what their having her think.

"I can't believe the two of you, turning this into a prank," Ginny cried.

"It's not a prank, Ginny," Fred said softly.

"Then what is it then Fred, because it seems to me that it's one of your pranks," Ginny said tapping her foot in degust.

"I love her Ginny, when I'm around Hermione I get nervous, I get so tongue-tide that I can't speak, I was afraid to ask her. That's why I sent George to take to buy a dress, well I didn't send him; he thought about it on his own, his plan sounded great, but I guess not," Fred told Ginny is feelings about Hermione.

"Oh Fred," Ginny said excitedly. "You two need to tell her and fix this, it's not right to her, to know she thinks that she wanted there but not by the right person, so FIX THIS," Ginny yelled as she stormed out of the shop.

Fred and George looked at a one another, they both knew what they had to do was to fix this.

"I'll go," George piped. "It was my fault, I'll go talk to Hermione," George said as he put on his coat.

"Maybe I should go, it is about me," Fred said.

"It's alright, I'll go," George said as he opened the door to leave.

When George closed the door behind him, as the cold crisped December night air hit his face. He started out to Hermione's.

Hermione was in her flat, cleaning things up for the night. When she fixed the pillows of her couch, she heard a light knock at her door. She went to the door to see who it was, it was George.

Hermione opened the door and invited George in.

"Come in, George," Hermione happily greeted.

"Hey, I've came by to talk to you," George explained why he was there.

"Uh, sure, come have a seat," Hermione moved towards the couch.

George nodded and made his way over to the couch.

"So what did you needed to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.

"It's about the ball," George said nervously.

"What about it," Hermione questioned.

"I can't take you," George said softly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione, you see this bloke likes you and I mean really likes you, and when he found out that I was taking you, he was really upset, so I figured to come talk to you, so you can give his a chance, I mean Hermione he really likes you," George explained to Hermione why he couldn't take her.

Hermione was shock, that George would break their date for someone else to have a chance. Hermione was somewhat proud but sad that she wasn't going with a Weasley. But she kept herself in check.

"Oh I see, well do I know this bloke?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes of course you do, he's actually a great friend of ours," George said.

"I see," Hermione said softly.

"Are you mad at me, Hermione?" George asked.

Hermione looked up at George with a small smile. "George I'm not mad, not at all. I'm proud what you did, giving someone else a chance, that was very unselfish of you, George," Hermione told George of how proud she was of him.

"I just want to give him a chance with the brightest witch of her age, I can't keep you all to myself, can I," George joked.

Hermione laughed. "No, I guess you can't,"

"Save me a dance?" George asked.

"Of course," Hermione smiled.

"Alright, see you later then," George said as he showed his own self out.

"Yes, see you later," Hermione said as she walked up behind him.

"I am sorry, Hermione," George said.

"It's fine, night George," Hermione said as said her goodbye.

"Night," George said before she smile and closed the door.

George made his way back felling regret of what he just did, but it was for Fred he dissevered it, he almost died in the war, which Fred has no knowledge of happening. He thinks that he was knocked out with a stunner spell that had him in the hospital for a few days. George had to at least give him one chance at happiness.

George made his way inside. Fred was waiting at the counter nervously. George walked up to Fred. "Well go work your magic she free," George smiled at his twin.

"Thanks George, you're the best," Fred smiled happily running up to the flat.

George did a relieving sighed. "Yep I'm the best," George said with a small smile as he closed up the shop.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had the flu. Sorry it was so short, but next time it will be long I promise :) . I hope you enjoy let me know what you think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fred went to work on how he could get Hermione to go to the ball with him. He knew Hermione's favorite flower was daisies; but they're not in season. So that was a scratch out there. Then it came to Fred. Shoes; Hermione needed shoes for her dress. So he went to Daigon Alley to get Hermione shoes for her dress. He went into a shop; that sold shoes. They had nice shoes. But Fred was looking for something particular. Fairytale like. He finally came across glass slippers. Like the one fairytale Cinderella. He thought of how Hermione would look like at the ball with these shoes. So Fred bought the shoes.

Fred came back from the shop; George was sitting on the couch when Fred entered. George looked up.

"So what have you come up with?" George asked.

"Shoes," Fred replied.

"Shoes," George said with a confused expression.

"Yes, Shoes; These shoes," Fred said as he reveled the glass slippers.

The slippers were clear as glass with gold swirl embrace upon them, they were very beautiful.

"Fred, she going to love them," George said excitedly.

"I know, she said before that she always wanted to be like Cinderella like the fairytale, so I thought these were perfect," Fred told George with a proud grin.

"So what are you going to do?" questioned George.

"I'm going to send her the shoes and a note to meet me by the fountain," Fred smiled.

"Well good luck," George said.

"Thanks," Fred said as he went to his room.

When Fred entered his room, He was excited and nervous at the same time. He didn't know for sure, if Hermione would accept his proposal and gift. But he had to give it a shot. So Fred went back to Work.

Hermione was sitting having tea with Ginny. Ginny was still upset about her brothers, but she hope they can make it right. Plus she hoped that Hermione didn't get mad at them since they had become close since the war. Then they were startled by a tapping sound on the window. Here it was one of Fred and George's delivery owls from the shop, for when they had orders for people out of town to receive their products. Hermione went over to the window to let the owl in, it was carrying a box. Hermione retrieved the gift from the owl and it flew away. There was a note.

Dearest Hermione,

I hope this gift is to your fancy, when I saw them I thought of you, like the fairytale princess you always wanted to become. I hope they match your dress, I hope you can accompany me to the ball. If so please meet me by the fountain at Ministry.

Love,

Your secret admire

Hermione read the note with a big smile. When she opened the gift there were a pair of glass slippers. Hermione was surprised; these had to cost a lot of money. Hermione looked at Ginny holding the shoes.

"Oh Ginny aren't they beautiful," Hermione cried.

Ginny was speechless, now she knew Fred wasn't playing a prank. He really loves her, Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"They are, this person must really like you," Ginny said.

"Well George said that the person liked me. But I'm a little curious who it is," Hermione said with wonder.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow night," Ginny lied.

"I guess so," Hermione beamed.

"Well I have to go, I have to meet Harry for dinner," Ginny lied again.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said as she gathered the tea.

"See you tomorrow," Ginny said as she apperated out of Hermione's flat.

Ginny apperated to Fred and George's flat. She saw George looking through a book on charms and Fred pacing the floor.

"Well you must have done well because Hermione loved them," Ginny cried.

Fred looked over at Ginny, "she did."

"Yes, she excited about tomorrow," Ginny smiled.

Fred couldn't help it, he jump up in the air with a fist strike to the air with a loud YES that was filled with excitement.

"So what did you two get Hermione for Christmas? I got her a scarf," Ginny asked.

"I got her a book," George said.

"I got her a necklace with matching earrings," Fred replied.

"Is it Hermione's birthstone?" Ginny asked.

"No diamonds," Fred said.

"Diamonds," Ginny said shockingly.

"Yes diamonds," Fred replied with a sly grin.

"I wish I could get diamonds," Ginny pouted.

"Well you talk to your boyfriend the-boy-who-survive," George laughed.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at George as he laughed heartedly. Fred seen the banter between his siblings he had to laugh along, he was happy for one he got a plus from the woman that he was madly in love with, plus he would get another tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait.

"Well you two, I'm heading home; it's getting late," Ginny stated.

"Yes better hit to bed little sister or Father Christmas won't be visiting you," Fred teased.

"Oh yeah, maybe you two should settle in for a haircut," Ginny retorted.

Hey! It's our trademark now since I lost my ear, now no one can tell us apart, well besides Hermione," George said.

"But that's the thing about Hermione, nothing gets by her," Ginny said.

"Get a haircut," Ginny said as she apperated.

We've taught her well, I'd say George," Fred said proudly.

"Too well Freddie, well I'm going to bed, night," George said as he got up from the chair and went to his room.

Fred just stood there looking out the window thinking about tomorrow.

It was Christmas morning, Fred awoken from the couch. He'd seen the sun shine through, with snow on the roof tops and snow on the ground, as the sun gave it a bright glistened glow. Fred smiled to the sight thinking today was going to be a terrific day.

George greeted Fred in the living room of the flat and gave him a gift. Fred put the gift down and went to get George's gift. When they received a gift from one another they sat down and opened them, When Fred opened George's gift. Fred was excited that George got him what he wanted. It was a muggle gold watch.

"Thanks Georgie, I love it," Fred beamed.

"You're welcome," George said as he was opening his gift.

George got a muggle gold chain, it was awesome. George thanked Fred with a pat on the back.

After they opened their gifts they went and got ready for the burrows. An hour later they were ready to go with gifts and all. When they arrived everyone was there, when Fred greeted his family along with George he settled looking for Hermione. She was sitting down talking to Charlie, and Charlie was flirting with her, Fred couldn't help feel jealousy rising through him. He had to break it up.

He walked over to Hermione "Happy Christmas Hermione," Fred grin.

Hermione got a happy smile upon her face, "Oh Happy Christmas Fred," she said as she looked over at the pile of gifts she had beside her.

"Here this is for you," Hermione said giving Fred a gift.

Fred took the gift and gave Hermione a small box. "I hope you like it," Fred told her as he gave the gift to her.

Fred opened his gift from Hermione. It was a sliver chain with a FW on it. Fred was amazed that she got him a necklace as in jewelry like he got her.

"Thank you Love, I love it," Fred told Hermione as he put it on.

Hermione smiled at him and she undid her present neatly and opened the Jewelry box opened and there was a diamond necklace and earrings. She eyed it. It was beautiful it was heart shaped. Hermione looked up at Fred speechless. Fred smiled and took the box from her and put on the necklace around her neck.

"A Beauty with diamonds," Fred whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"You could of least wait for us to give her gifts now she won't like them," Ron whined.

This brought Hermione out of her state out of her speechless state. She looked at Fred.

"Thank you, Fred I love it," Hermione told him as she went over and opened the others gifts.

Fred smiled he got another point, he thought happily.

**Sorry for not updating quick. But a lot to do before Tuesday, but I have a Christmas gift for my readers as well. I'm working on it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what u think! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The hours quickly went by. Hermione and Ginny was getting ready for the ball. Which everyone was rushing getting ready? Ginny walked down the stairs to greet Harry. He thought she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Ginny," Harry smiled and Ginny blushed taking his arm as they apperated.

Hermione apperated solo she wondered who this mystery date was. When she entered the ministry they were making speeches, then her name was called she didn't know that she had to speak, Harry and Ron Joined her. They knew it was about the war. Hermione faced the people.

"Thank you all for coming, and Thank you for the Ministry for putting this together, the war was a victory and the most tragic event that the wizarding world ever had to go through, and I would like to thank everyone that gave their best and to remember the ones we lost, Thank you, and Merry Christmas," Hermione said.

Hermione stepped down following by Ron and Harry as witch and wizards applauding.

Ron and Harry went back to their dates. Hermione walked over to the fountain where she had to meet her date. She stood there waiting, then to her eyes Fred walks up to her.

"Hi," Fred said.

"You," Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I couldn't ask you in person but you make me go crazy," Fred replied.

"I do, but what about George who is he with?" Hermione asked.

"He asked that Ashley girl," Fred said, looking over to them George and Ashley waving happily.

"I see, well would you like to dance then," Hermione smiled taking Fred hand.

"Sure," Fred smiled.

Fred and Hermione dance to the first slow dance.

"I see your wearing the earrings and necklace I gave you," Fred smiled.

Hermione blushed, "I thought it would go with the dress and the shoes you go me,"

"Well you look beautiful," Fred said softly.

"You look handsome as well,"

"Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Fred asked.

Hermione knew George was a friend a caring friend. It was Fred that did all of this, she was kind of mad at them but what they would do for a one another, touched her heart. She really loved the twins both, but if it was Fred, it would be okay. Hermione looked over at George and he gave her a smile and mouths "answer him". Hermione smiled back at George, knowing they were just Friends. She looks back at Fred. He was waiting there with a smile.

"Of course Fred, I'll be your girlfriend," Hermione smiled.

Fred smiled at Hermione and gently kissed her lips to make it official.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Fred said.

"Merry Christmas, Fred," Hermione replied as she lay her head on Fred's shoulder.

In then end Fred got the girl, and George got her Friendship.

**"I'm sorry this was short, but I hope you like it, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please review!**


End file.
